


Доверие

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Ашкаэль учит Мизраэля доверять.
Relationships: Ashkael/Myzrael (Disciples)





	Доверие

Добровольно оказаться беспомощным, отдавшимся чужой воле, — самый большой страх любого стража столицы. И когда Мизраэль под ласковым, но непреклонным взглядом медленно склонил голову и отвел крылья, дозволяя все, Ашкаэль доверие оценил.

Добиться его было непросто — тысячелетия вражды людей и демонов не могли не сказаться на отношениях тех, кто поклялся их защищать. Ашкаэль, даже сорвавшись с поводка Бетрезена, и подумать не мог, что судьба сведет его с ангелом, а когда свела — долго смеялся над собой. Это надо же, захотеть его, такого правильного и гордого, себе! Да и Мизраэль, пусть вынужденный сотрудничать, лишь высокомерно кривил губы и брезгливо отворачивался поначалу.

Шли годы и столетия. Отношения между ними, холодные, как глаза Мортис, не менялись, но и желание заполучить ангела в свою власть проходить не спешило. Враждебность тем временем уступила место прочному союзу, основанному не на приязни, а на взаимном знании чужих достоинств и слабостей, и Ашкаэль решил — хватит. Он хотел Мизраэля — он его получит, так или иначе.

И получил.

Сейчас, неспешно лаская мягкий пух у основания крыльев и зная, что эта возможность не силой взята — что отдана добровольно, — Ашкаэль едва подавлял яростную радость победителя. У него получилось, он добился того, что считал невозможным даже он сам, и великий Мизраэль стоит перед ним, обнаженный, покорно опустив голову.

Осознание власти пьянило не хуже драконьей крови.

— На колени, — негромко приказал Ашкаэль, и прекрасный ангел повиновался. Он все еще смотрел в пол, и сложно было представить, чего стоит воину изменить привычку контролировать окружающее. Ашкаэль бы не смог — но он и не хотел отдавать контроль, он его забирал.

Кончики крыльев Мизраэля подрагивали — в полумраке спальни это было бы не очень заметно, но с того момента, как Мизраэль подчинился, Ашкаэль полностью отвечал за его состояние и безопасность, а потому следил за малейшими реакциями. Ожидал подобного.

Осторожно, чтобы не ранить длинными когтями, Ашкаэль подцепил Мизраэля за подбородок и заставил поднять лицо. Не скрытое высоким шлемом, оно казалось бы беззащитным, если бы не отпечаток тысячелетий, обостривший правильные черты. И ни одна не выдавала нервозности или страха.

Плохо. Потому что Ашкаэль кожей чувствовал, когда его боятся, и если Мизраэль старался скрыть — значит, где-то там, в глубине его души осталось сомнение.

— Мизраэль, — твердо сказал Ашкаэль, глядя ему в глаза, — успокойся. Все будет хорошо.

Он собирался напомнить об условной фразе, которая должна была все остановить, если Мизраэлю станет плохо, и о том, что дал слово чести ее послушаться, но не понадобилось. Мизраэлю хватило успокаивающей интонации, и он выдохнул, отпуская себя, давая почувствовать легкую нервную дрожь.

Руки Ашкаэль не отнимал, только невесомо поглаживал чувствительное место под подбородком, зная, что опасно щекочет тонкую кожу когтями, и тщательно следя, чтобы не причинить вреда. Мизраэль это тоже знал, потому что без колебаний, даже не думая просчитывать движение — предоставив это Ашкаэлю, — повернул вдруг голову и потерся щекой о его раскрытую ладонь, напоследок благодарно лизнув ее кончиком языка. А потом вернулся в исходное положение — все еще слегка дрожащий, но уже не скрывающий этого и расслабленный.

Если бы Ашкаэль не был возбужден, один вид коленопреклоненного ангела заставил бы его член встать. С Мизраэлем сейчас можно было делать что угодно — например, уложить на постель с раздвинутыми ногами и вставить особую костяную игрушку, не растягивая предварительно, лишь смазав немного — так, чтобы проникновение болезненно растянуло мышцы, а игрушка вошла плотно и при малейшем движении задевала самые чувствительные места изнутри. И можно было бы перекинуть Мизраэля через колени, отведя крылья, чтобы нежно и жестоко хлопнуть по ягодицам. Ашкаэль словно воочию видел, как безупречный ангел весь сожмется от боли и тут же вскрикнет от удовольствия, потому что игрушка внутри сдвинется, напоминая о себе. Повторять это можно до бесконечности — пока нежные белые ягодицы не станут алыми и горячими, а Мизраэль вместо криков не начнет издавать тихие всхлипы. И Мизраэлю это понравится, Ашкаэль точно знал.

Но такое хорошо будет, когда Мизраэль немного привыкнет, освоится и перестанет бояться. Сегодня Ашкаэль не планировал заходить так далеко — он собирался приручать Мизраэля, а не пугать его.

Потому что Ашкаэль не хотел, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь стала последней.

— Открой рот, — приказал Ашкаэль, распустив завязки штанов. Человеческая одежда нравилась ему куда больше его старой мантии — не обязательно было раздеваться, чтобы вытащить вставший член и провести головкой по чуть припухшим губам Мизраэля.

Удовольствие, медленно наливавшееся в низу живота, плеснуло горячей волной, когда Мизраэль неожиданно подался вперед и несмело сомкнул губы вокруг головки.

Будь это не первая их ночь, Ашкаэль бы сурово наказал за проявление инициативы. Но пока Мизраэлю лишь предстояло осознать, что за закрытыми дверями он принадлежит Ашкаэлю целиком, и именно Ашкаэль решает, что стоит делать, а что нет. Сейчас все, что сделал Ашкаэль, — вплел пальцы в черные волосы и заставил Мизраэля насадиться глубже, принимая член почти в горло.

Восхитительный влажный жар и ласковый язычок, прошедшийся по венам, едва не заставили Ашкаэля кончить. Пришлось взять себя в руки, призвав на помощь многовековой самоконтроль и наслаждаясь пока не слишком умелыми, но искренними ласками.

Сам Ашкаэль в долгу не оставался. Убедившись, что отстраняться Мизраэль не собирается, послушно сосет и сглатывает вокруг прошедшей в горло головки, Ашкаэль отпустил его затылок и принялся чутко и нежно обводить кончиками пальцев высокие скулы, прямой нос, слегка нахмуренные от напряжения брови, растянутые вокруг его немаленького члена губы. Мизраэль отзывался тихими стонами, и они отдавались легкой приятной вибрацией в напряженном члене.

Мизраэля хотелось поцеловать, и Ашкаэль не стал ни в чем себе отказывать: отстранился и, наклонившись к распухшим, болезненно чувствительным губам, аккуратно прикусил нижнюю, скользнул языком в чужой рот, с восторгом ощущая солоноватый привкус.

Откликнулся Мизраэль всем телом — потянулся к Ашкаэлю, ответил на поцелуй, прижался обнаженной грудью к ногам, а едва поцелуй оборвался — уткнулся лицом в бедро Ашкаэля и судорожно выдохнул.

— Успокоился? — с мягкой, необидной насмешкой поинтересовался Ашкаэль, медленно поглаживая основания верхних крыльев и перебирая мягкий пух — занятие, которое никогда ему не надоест.

— Да, — согласился Мизраэль, не торопясь, впрочем, отстраняться. Ашкаэль улыбнулся, в последний раз покровительственно его погладил и скомандовал:

— Поднимайся.

Мизраэля немного вело от нахлынувших ощущений, а дополнительную неловкость создавал вставший член. Ашкаэль помог Мизраэлю выпрямиться и, приподняв бровь, развел его руки. Не дал закрыться.

Чуть порозовевшие щеки и взгляд, опущенный не только из покорности, но и из смущения, стали Ашкаэлю прекрасной наградой. Смущенный ангел — очаровательное зрелище.

— Не стоит стесняться, — ласково, но подпустив в голос стали, укорил Ашкаэль. — Ты восхитителен — от кончиков ушей, — Ашкаэль с улыбкой почесал Мизраэля за ухом, заслужив настоящие урчание, удивившее, кажется, и самого ангела, — и ниже… — с этими словами Ашкаэль скользнул рукой по шее, на грудь, где не отказал себе в удовольствии поиграть с нежным темно-розовым соском, и еще ниже.

Когда игольно-острые кончики демонических когтей очертили края пупка, у Мизраэля подвело живот от желания, и он подался вперед всем телом, ища контакта и одобрения у своего мастера.

— Вот так, хорошо, — прошептал ему Ашкаэль, позволив прижаться и с нажимом гладя вдоль дрожащей спины. — Хорошо, мой маленький… Прикоснись к себе для меня.

Все шло правильно — потому что исполнять приказ Мизраэль начал даже раньше, чем обдумал его и удивленно распахнул глаза. К тому моменту, как осознание достигло его разума, Мизраэль уже осторожно сжал рукой свой член и неуверенно провел вверх-вниз, пряча взгляд от смущения.

— Смотри на меня, — распорядился Ашкаэль стальным голосом, аккуратно и расчетливо царапнув его поясницу — не до крови, просто напоминая о возможных последствиях непослушания. — Я хочу видеть, что тебе хорошо. Я хочу знать, что тебе нравится показывать мне себя.

Мизраэль дернулся. На влажно блестевшей головке его члена выступила новая капля, медленно стекла ниже, облегчив скольжение. Мизраэль ее проигнорировал, он вообще не прикасался к головке, и Ашкаэль не удержался — ласково потер ее подушечкой указательного пальца.

Мизраэль дернулся, придушенно охнул, но не отстранился. Да, ему так было слишком чувствительно, головка его члена всегда была чересчур нежной, но именно поэтому Ашкаэль так любил ее ласкать.

— Не забывай про головку, — жестко велел Ашкаэль, наслаждаясь сладким ужасом в глазах Мизраэля. — Ты должен почаще ее трогать, иначе это сделаю я.

— Да, — еле слышно отозвался Мизраэль и медленно, с видимым усилием преодолевая себя, переместил ласкающую руку выше, чтобы большим пальцем осторожно, едва касаясь, размазать по головке очередную капельку смазки.

— Сильнее, — безжалостно приказал Ашкаэль, одновременно болезненно ущипнув Мизраэля за сосок. — Я хочу видеть твою реакцию.

Ашкаэль немного пережимал и знал это, но давил он осознанно. Не сделаешь этого — не узнаешь, как далеко Мизраэль позволит зайти, к чему уже готов, а с чем лучше повременить.

Мизраэль чуть сдвинулся в его руках — уткнулся носом в плечо — и принялся ласкать себя всерьез. Тихие мучительные стоны, вырывавшиеся из его горла каждый раз, как очередное прикосновение к головке совпадало с болью оттянутого или сжатого соска, звучали для Ашкаэля слаще самых громких предсмертных криков.

Мизраэль кончил, содрогаясь, и осел бы к ногам Ашкаэля, если бы тот не поднял своего ангела на руки. Сделать это было не только легко — с его-то силой! — но и приятно. Ему, верховному демону преисподней, доверяли достаточно, чтобы позволить проявления заботы. Новое — и неизъяснимо приятное чувство грело изнутри лучше адского пламени.

Обмякший Мизраэль доверчиво прижался, обхватив Ашкаэля дрожащими руками и крыльями, и не пожелал отпускать даже когда Ашкаэль попытался опустить его на постель. Пришлось ложиться вместе — впрочем, жаловаться на такое было попросту глупо. Мягкие кончики белоснежных перьев щекотали обнаженную кожу, растаявший Мизраэль обстоятельно устроился у Ашкаэля на плече и довольно вздохнул.

— У тебя завтра будут болеть губы, — усмехнулся Ашкаэль, коротко поцеловав своего ангела. — И соски.

— Будут, — согласился Мизраэль и закинул ногу на бедра Ашкаэля. Не в намеке — а так, просто потому, что спать в такой позе было удобнее.

Вообще-то Ашкаэль не кончил, но сегодня была ночь Мизраэля. Его удовольствие сегодня — и всегда — на первом месте. Хотя, конечно, в следующий раз Ашкаэль не планировал быть настолько великодушным.

А следующий раз у них будет — так скоро, как Мизраэль окажется готов.

Думая об этом, Ашкаэль понял, что впервые за долгие века может сказать, что счастлив.


End file.
